Plan of Distraction
by Annabeth Evans
Summary: My first fanfiction. Just a simple oneshot of our favorite couple and all that comes with them. From homework to hanging out, no one can say that they aren't perfect for each other. The alternate ending and other chapters will be (hopefully) posted soon. PERCABETH FLUFF
1. Distracted

Okay so this is my first fanfic! I decided to make this a long oneshot, it'll have an exciting more adventurous alternate ending posted soon, with a sequel to the alternate ending posted called "The Arguments" later on. I have tons of ideas written down in a notebook but I decided to keep my first fanfic short so I can figure out how to do this, and make sure that I can handle it. I know the story is absolutely terrible. I am a 7th grader so please only constructive criticism! If you like it (or hate it I guess) reveiw so I can know what I did wrong! A special thank you to NerdyBear for checking out my story before I posted it.

Takes place after TLO and before HoO.

I do not own PJO,if I did Percabeth would not have fallen into Tartarus. I expect adorable Percabeth moments in House of Hades Rick!

He sat there at the desk brows furrowed in concentration as his sea green eyes reread the problem again and again, he finally gave up and turned lazily around in his swivel chair until he focused on her. She was beautiful, her golden hair fell loosely out of her ponytail framing her face.

There was an unexpected cuteness about how she looked to him then, with legs crossed under her desk and her gray eyes calculating something on the laptop screen quickly. So it was that cuteness that pushed him over the edge, and made him do something that anyone who had met her would flip out and call him insane.

He swiftly got up and walked over to her, standing behind her chair. She may or may not have noticed him there, she was one of the most observant people on the battlefield but if you entered architecture or books into the equation she became the most unobservant person ever.

But once he had asked her, after stealthily sneaking into her cabin to ask for math help if she had noticed him and she stated, without looking up from her work "Ignoring and uncomprehending are about as opposite as two words can be in my opinion." she then grabbed his worksheet, gave it a once over, told him the answer, and went back to working.

So there he stood, behind her, wondering if she knew that he stood so close to her fazed by the sudden dose of prettiness his girlfriend had unknowingly thrust upon him, and put his plan into action. He smoothly put his hands on her small shoulders in which he got a moan of "Percy, I need to work this plan is due by-" she was cut off by a swift peck on the lips. She sat in shock for one second, but that's all he needed to grab her laptop and race off toward who knows knew she would follow, before she would realize that his plan was to distract her, which is what had done with little effort.

When she found him, lounging nonchalantly near a tree, not seeming to notice her, she considered her options. He obviously did not want to give her the computer back, and just as obvious was the fact that he hid it, so the effort that would need to be put in to find it would be made futile, because it was most likely in the lake, completely dry thanks to his son-of-the-freakin'-sea-god powers. So she pulled off a good old fashioned "eh-hem" to get his attention focused on her.

He smirked at her presence and patted the ground beside him, gesturing for her to sit. She had a now extremely stubborn look etched upon her face. He pouted, and she responded by looking away from him, because even though she would never let him know it, when he gave her puppy-dog eyes her heart immediately melted and her stubbornness faded to near nothing. "Percy, my laptop." she said after gathering up enough courage to not fall prey to those absolutely gorgeous sea green eyes. "What about it Wise-Girl?" she bit her bottom lip as he tugged lazily at separate blades of grass, his voice dripping in false innocence. "Give it back." she sounded like a whiny 6 year old because she had begun to learn that when she acted angry with him he looked at her and tried pointlessly to bite back laughter. He gave her an impossibly cute devilish smile and shook his head "Nope! You, my dear Annabeth need to take a break from that evil thing, or it will eat your brain like a zombie."

It was at that moment that Annabeth realized that he wasn't joking and wasn't going to give it back in the foreseeable future. "Well, if it was a zombie and it tried to attack you it better like sushi cause all that your brain is, is a lump of flipping seaweed!" she started getting angry.

"Yes, and everyone knows laptops hate sushi so really Beth I'm just protecting you and your perfect brain." he looked at her innocently.

"My hero." she stated dryly. "But I believe I can protect myself if my sushi-hating-zombie-laptop attacked me." her arms were folded across her chest and her hair swayed gently in the breeze, storm clouds perched precariously near the edge of camp. "Come on Wise Girl, give me a break, or even better just take one yourself." She sighed, she truly did want a break and probably would have taken one after she had finished Hephaestus' temple on Olympus, but now she had to pester him about her laptop, and say that she had lots to work on just out of pure intellectual stubbornness. "Perrrcccyyy," She moaned hanging her head "seriously stop this, I want it back now!" He chuckled. "With your new whiny attitude Beth I'm not sure if you could handle a crazed undead laptop." He raised one eyebrow at her, daring her to retort.

She glared at him, planning her next move. "Do you think you could handle me Kelp Head?" He shrugged but had a confident grin on his face. "Ok then, bring it Jackson!" She grabbed her knife and spread her arms in a challenge.

He smirked playfully, got up, and yanked Riptide out of his pocket. She tried to plan what to do, like any sensible child of Athena would do in this situation but something in his eyes made her decide to wing it. The rest was a blur, she spent most of the time on defense because Percy was invincible so protecting himself wasn't really a huge priority. She knew that if he wanted to he could kill her within the next minute, but he just was trying to disarm her which was difficult because her weapon was a third of the size of his. So it was an extremely close fight that may have lasted for any amount of time, from 5 minutes to over an hour, but the entire time she spent focused on beating him.

He tried not to hurt her so the fight was extremely close. His thoughts were just set on pinning her, or more preferably disarming her. Just to prove his point. He wondered if she was getting tired yet, he took a quick glance up at her face, which was a mistake. Her nose was scrunched up, her eyes were determined and extremely beautiful, her curls had long ago fallen out of their ponytail and her lips were in a tight line. He froze, seriously he just stopped dead standing like a statue with his face focused on her's.

Accidentaly she stabbed him while he was fazed, and screamed, a high pitched, girly, terrified scream, as it hit in a kill spot before she realized, with a great overwhelming dose of embarrassment that it had only tore a hole in his shirt.

He shook his head and stared at her ashamed expression, her tan cheeks a now flaming red. He smiled, a bright, very Percy-like smile, and dropped his sword with a clang next to her forgotten knife. "You could've killed me Beth," He said incredulously. She did not respond, it was obvious to him after knowing her for so long that she was deciding on how to act.

"What the heck Kelp Head! You trying to hurt yourself? I thought that a few years ago we got into that thick skull of yours that you have to freakin' move the Hades out of the way when someone tries to stab you!" She obviously settled on anger as a suitable reaction to his act of stupidity. He just grinned and pointed to the ground. Puzzled and curious, she risked a glance down which was not what she would normally do. There was her knife, all by itself, laying triumphantly on the ground.

"Ah hah! I win! No computer today!" He pointed at her like a happy 5 year old. "You are going to take a break and I am going to decide how it's spent"

"Well then what are we doing?" She snapped her tone dripping in bitterness and the rest of her wounded pride. But he had seen it, the familiar twinkle that only inhabited her eyes when she was happy or amused, and it showed up when he had yelled. "Seaweed Brain? Snap out of it dummy! Why do you keep freezing?" He shook his head now fully aware of the hint of concern in her eyes. "I'm fine," which was so not true, she kept on being so god dang pretty, forcing him into a shocked state. "Just excited that's all!"

Why they were there, I don't think anyone knew. But they were smiling all the same. It had been 5 hours since the dispute that now lay long forgotten in a corner of their brains. Annabeth's laptop was back in her cabin, tossed lazily on her bed, and nowhere near her location, but she didn't care. She and Percy were not extremely near each other either. After he showed her how, Annabeth really got the hang of surfing. She wasn't near as good as Percy, but then again, who was? She was soaked to the bone and her ponytail had fallen out hours ago. She was wearing a blue bikini top and short blue athletic shorts, dripping with water. Taking a break because no good waves were coming near the horizon, she sat, straddling her board (gray, with a big white Hawaiian flower painted on it) watching the sun drift lazily down.

"Just chillaxing now Wise Girl?" His voice mocked her. "Nobody says chillaxing, anymore Kelp Head" she retorted turning towards him. He started laughing at the irony of her statement. "What?" She snapped defensively. "Well, we're Nobody right?" He grinned cheekily at her, remembering Polyphemus. Her eyes rolled when she realized what he meant. "No, Seaweed Brain, I am the second Nobody, and you are an imposter, a fake, a poser, a..." She was cut off by his kiss. Her heart raced as she silently cursed him as he finished her statement. "...An extremely oblivious guy with the smartest, prettiest girl on earth?" He smirked. "Yeah...That too." Her voice was cracking throughout the statement. He smiled,"Good, I don't want to be anything else." She smiled at him, he was oblivious but he still managed to say the right things.

"Gods Jackson when did you become such a sap?" She flashed that gorgeous smirk at him. "Don't expect more Wise Girl, that's all I've got." She laughed and he grinned. "What's so funny?" He said innocently. She had tried to stifle her laughter. It didn't work. Her body quaked with giggles as she looked at his pouting face.

"Fine then! Be that way!" He growled playfully, then in one swift movement he swiped his hand underneath her board and flipped it. She screamed, not truly scared because Percy was with her, but knowing it would make him smile, and because it kind of surprised her.

After a very uneven splash fight, they went back to the pavilion to eat. She kissed his cheek and then walked over to the Athena cabin's table. She couldn't help but glance at him often, it wasn't fair. He had to sit alone, in between the Zeus table and the Demeter table. Not even between close friends since Thalia was hardly ever there. Every few minutes he'd glance up and smile at her, showing her a row of pearly white teeth. But she still felt bad for making him lonely, even if he didn't show it.

The second it was socially acceptable (not freaky fast) she would finish her food and leave her table, as would Percy, so they had time before campfire.

"So O' Wise One," he said while they walked from the pavillion, ignoring the squeals of the Aphrodite cabin, "was the break okay?" That surprised her, she had completely forgotten about their earlier dispute. She could say the truth, which was that she had really enjoyed it, bug where was the fun in that? "It was alright I guess, I mean I would have rather worked on my designs and read a book, but oh well." She sighed exasperatedly. He gave her a disgusted look. "Liar." He said plainly. She grinned. "Yes Seaweed Brain, I had fun, and you did good." He smiled, "That's what I thought." He said smugly, then he looked like he had an idea "Do I get a kiss then Beth?" She looked thoughtful "I think that can be arranged." Smirking she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "Better?" He grinned. "Yup." Popping the P. "Good, now race ya!" She yelled and sprinted towards the campfire, with him trailing close behind.

**Well, there ya go. Percabeth just hanging out. I've written most of the alternate ending, which is more exciting and dangerous. And I'll post the sequel to the alternate ending in another chapter so hopefully about 3 or 4 chapters. Please review, I don't care if it's one word, I just want to make sure people like it!**


	2. Alternate Ending: Confused

**Ok guys, here's your alternate ending, I hope you like it. Special thanks to Nerdy Bear for editing this, and finding my one capitalization error. So a virtual cookie to her: (::) Also a huge thanks to MatildaSue, ellieroxs251, Pepehorse67 (hi Emma), and allen r for reviewing. Last time I checked I didn't own PJO. Here's where it's going to start:** _"Just chillaxing now Wise Girl?" His voice mocked her. "Nobody says chillaxing, anymore Kelp Head" she retorted turning towards him. He started laughing at the irony of her statement. "What?" She snapped defensively. "Well, we're Nobody right?" He grinned cheekily at her, remembering Polyphemus. Her eyes rolled when she realized what he meant. "No, Seaweed Brain, I am the second Nobody, and you are an imposter, a fake, a poser, a..." She was cut off by his kiss. Her heart raced as she silently cursed him as he finished her statement. "...An extremely oblivious guy with the smartest, prettiest girl on earth?" He smirked. "Yeah...That too." Her voice was cracking throughout the statement. He smiled,"Good, I don't want to be anything else." She smiled at him, he was oblivious but he still managed to say the right things._

* * *

Suddenly water surrounded her and she was twisting underneath the waves, wishing she could gulp for air. The ankle strap that kept her board near her was tangled around her legs, hindering her from moving. Poseidon, stop it, please stop! I'm a daughter of Athena, I know, but just leave me alone! Her mind screamed. Her lungs were tight and her vision became blurry, if she survived all of those battles and then got killed by something as easy as drowning she would just have to be reborn just to kill the gods. Especially after just 2 weeks of dating a son of the sea god. Percy! She was safe, Percy could help her. Then why wasn't he? Forcing herself to hold her breath Annabeth's thoughts became more sluggish, about the speed of anyone other than a child of Athena's, and her muscles were sore.

Something yanked her by her arm towards what she hoped to be the surface, though she wasn't positive of anything anymore. A sharp warm feeling told her that she was not underwater anymore and she mechanically gulped for air, her vision was still so blurry that discerning shapes would have been an astonishing feat. Her ears were ringing and someone was probably talking to her. Although she could breathe now she felt exactly how she had under the water, freakishly tired, dizzy, shaky, cold, and lost. In a flash she felt better, it was seriously like one second death was just around the corner and the next it was a normal day with a minor headache. She could most definitely hear someone shouting her name now.

"Annabeth!" he screamed, she didn't acknowledge him. What in the Hades just happened? His mind yelled. "Wise Girl! Come on!" He had yanked her above the surface a few seconds earlier but it didn't seem to help her state, getting out of the water seemed to be the smartest plan. He hoisted her petite body onto the surfboard, and something instantly changed, she stopped shaking, her breathing evened out, and her eyes fluttered open, though he didn't think she was comprehending things. With one arm he tried to swim back to the beach while the other clamped Annabeth to the board. Normally he could do this so easily that Michael Phelps would've been left in the dust, but something held him back. Like a physical force was stopping him from moving in any productive manner. Annabeth started moaning something that sounded like his name.

The headache immediately got worse, and her energy felt drained. She could although hear Percy yelling her name. She wanted to respond but she couldn't, her voice didn't make sound, so she settled on moaning. "Perrrrcyy..." her voice sounded like she smoked 5 packs a day. She truly had no idea where she was, all that she knew was Percy was beside her, and that kept her from flipping out entirely. "Calm down Beth, uh, we'll figure this out." he reassured her half-heartedly.

What in the name of Zeus is going on? He couldn't control the water, and he was now freaking out a bit. He was able to quickly go through his options, seeing as there weren't very many; he could just stay there but he didn't know what was wrong with Annabeth, and she may need medical attention. He could try and swim her back to shore, but he couldn't move anywhere. Neither option appealed to him.

He decided to scout from below and dunked his head under the water. He looked around for one second before breathing became difficult. He suddenly realized that he was underwater and he couldn't breathe. Groping for the surface he grabbed her surfboard and pulled himself up, breathing heavily he gulped in the air. He looked around. What was happening to him? He had to go back under, but this time he saved some air before he did. It had been forever since he had actually held his breath underwater and it felt strange. He felt a strong pull, not in any particular direction, just from one his right? his left? he didn't know, it didn't matter he was leaving Annabeth's side and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He tried to fight it but his oxygen was running out. He was probably pulled for a full minute when it suddenly stopped. And he could breathe beneath the waves again.

Annabeth! His mind went into overdrive. He tried to decide which direction he came from. He was clueless. Normally he could have perfect bearings in the water but confusion clouded his thoughts. The only thing he was positive of was that his Wise Girl needed him. The rest of his mind was busy trying to come up with a plausible conclusion of what in the Hades was happening.

All she knew was that Percy wasn't there anymore, so her "calm down" plan was trashed as she clung to the surfboard for dear life. Her mind whirled, trying to connect the events while her body became stiff and tired, not for any particular reason, it just was. Like all of her energy was being drained. Frantically her mind went through what had happened. The only thing that stuck out was how much better she had felt when she had been laying on the board. Taking this as her only option Annabeth, who happened to be a strong girl, dragged herself onto the board. That was an extremely difficult task given the fact that her arms were shaking like maracas. Once out of the water her hopeless feeling subsided.

* * *

**As always I love reviews, favorites, and follows!**


	3. Hopeless

**Okay people, here's the thing. School is getting out soon (1 3/4 days!) so life has been rather busy, even if it is only 7th Grade. Also, the day I get out of school I'm going on vacation! So next update won't be for a few weeks. Read on!**

Later On  
"What the?" Annabeth woke up, sprawled out on a beach, she was shaking, and her skin was caked with sand. Suddenly, as if another one of those huge waves had crashed down upon her she remembered what had happened, so she did the natural thing, screamed bloody murder for the one boy who'd been with her.  
"PERRRRRRRCCCCCCYYYY!" Her scream echoed around her, bouncing of the sheer cliff face behind her. It hurt her ribs and rattled her head to scream like that. And even worse was, there was no answer. She'd thought that hopeless was a feeling when it seemed like the chance of succeeding was not there, but she had been wrong (a phenomenon Annabeth hated), hopeless was when you didn't have anything, not a clue, a scrap, or a bit of knowledge about what you had to know. Before she'd had her friends, now there was nothing, no one that could help her, that was hopeless.  
As a true child of Athena should Annabeth quickly did an assessment of her body. What she discovered was not good. When she'd yelled her mind automatically assumed that she could actually move, that was a wrong assumption. Now she knew paralysis' affects. Only her little toe on her left foot, could move. Great, I'll enter the "Pinky Toe Olympics!" A scathingly sarcastic voice in the back of her mind growled. Paralyzation was a strange feeling, she had always imagined it as a dead feeling, like it wasn't there, not even aware that the rest of you body was there. But she definitely knew where her body was, and she felt trapped inside of it. Like it was a shell, cocooned around her. It was torture, with a side of Annabeth's new least favorite word, hopelessness.  
Then an excited voice said: Maybe I'm not paralyzed! But that small hopeful voice disappeared when her left foot's pinky toe (that she had been constantly moving ever since she learned that it could) became still also. A whole new wave of terror crashed down on her, drowning her, like she had before. If she could've she was sure tears would be running down her face.  
"No." she scolded herself, "Annabeth Chase you are stronger than that! Save the waterworks for a time whe-" then her voice went silent too. Her mouth was paralyzed in a small "o."  
Get a grip girl! That was your only tool for survival, your mouth, you wasted it on scolding yourself and now look you've got no way of letting anyone know that you're here. Good idea, scolding yourself about scolding yourself.  
She decided to think, because that's what she was good at. When the paranoid part of her mind came up with an absolutely horrid idea. What if her brain froze? She'd be useless, actually worse than useless, dead. If it weren't for being locked in one position then she was positive that a full-blown panic attack would've taken place. But given the situation all she could do was feel, you guessed it, hopeless. What would her life be like now? If she survived. Would people help her? Would she be accepted by them? Annabeth, the frozen mute. Years from now (if the Fates decided she should live that long) people would point an whisper things like; "Did you know that she used to be the Architect of Olympus?", "Hey. You see that blonde chick over there? The one in the infirmary bed? Get this, she was a huge part in saving Olympus during the second Titan war.", "Oh, there's Annabeth, she's gone on loads of quests, but had to stop a while ago.", "See that girl, the one who looks blank? Yeah, she used to be Percy Jackson's girlfriend."  
Woah, where did that last one come from? Used to be? Maybe it was true. She knew Percy was a great guy. But this might be too much. It'd be too much for her. To watch him smile, talk, run fight, swim, all of those things that she couldn't do now. If he could Annabeth hoped that he'd try to fix her. Talk to some gods with magical healing powers and get her fixed up. But at what price? What would Percy do to help her? A memory came back to her. "Anything, Wise Girl, that's what I'd do for you guys." Percy's statement echoed through her mind. She couldn't die, she had to tell Percy that she loved him! She felt her throat closing up. Maybe it was possible for her to cry. As it turned out she could, not sobbing, just silent tears and a choking feeling that made her feel like her throat was on fire and mad e of sandpaper. Unfortunately the tears could only go so far before stupid gravity pulled them down and they clouded her vision. This may have gone on for hours. No sight, no feeling, the ocean didn't smell right, and nothing to hear, death would be wonderful.  
No sight might've been an exaggeration. She could kind of see light and extremely blurry shapes. But it wasn't an exaggeration for long. She blinked once (yeah, she could do that) and then her eyelids froze, closed. Now she really couldn't see.  
Trapped. Completely and utterly trapped. Panic was not enough to describe this. There is no word for this. ADHD didn't help. Always, wanting to move and physically not being able to.  
It took forever, possibly a full day before her mind couldn't handle it and she finally fell asleep. In her dream she was surfing, it was a gorgeous day. Her legs wobbled precariously as she tried to stand on the board, she knew she was about to fall before strong arms steadied her from behind.  
"Woah Wise Girl, don't fall in now." Percy said.  
She found herself responding, "Alright Seaweed Brain, I'll try." she bit her bottom lip, trying to focus on balancing perfectly. But of course she had to slip. Classic. And just as it happens in movies he caught her at the last second.  
"What part of don't fall in now don't you understand?" He chuckled.  
"Uh, the "fall in" part? Plus I didn't, you caught me." She teased. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind. She needed to say something to him. But what? Percy laughed and set her on her feet on his board. For most this would be difficult, but this is Percy we're talking about. But just as suddenly I was free falling through the air, knowing that those nagging words were on the tip of my tongue. I finally knew them.  
"PERCY I L-" water engulfed me, I was being tossed forcefully around, then I woke up. Imprisoned within my own body. And I didn't get to tell him. He'd never know. A whole new kind of sadness filled me and I did nothing. I let it fill me up, and tear me apart.  
One thing that wasn't paralyzed was my ears. And guess what? For the first time, the heard something. Footsteps, not human ones, these are way to big came from my right. I just realized how easy of a target I was. Lying there, frozen. Go on kill me. I thought. And then it shocked me that I truly wanted that.

**Okay. This chapter was extremely difficult to write for me. I tend to get too caught up in my writing and I've had a real panic attack before so I was strange while writing this. Review please!  
-BooBird12**


	4. Kill Me Now

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**You guys are the best! I can't believe the positive feedback I'm getting! Uh, sorry about the looonnngg wait, I was on vacation for a while and then I started writing tons of other stories (not posted) and I don't write well on a schedule. Then I've written this chapter 7 times and I'm still not proud of it, but I bet most of you skip this so you didn't hear my pathetic (yet true) excuses.**

**REVIEWS**

** 1908: **You can now know how lame I am, I had to look up "me gusta" but I now know what it means, so thank you!

**allen r: **Oddly enough your review was my favorite. Most likely because I've seen your pen name all over fanfic and that you love Percabeth, it felt good to get it right.

**Guest:** I did a squealy happy dance when I saw yours.

**Random Person: I love the name. **Your question will be answered soon**.**

**ellieroxs251: **Why thank you :-)

**YJRobinForever134: **Sorry about the update thing. Your questions will be answered soon. I'm sorry you found it confusing, but in my defense they were very confused too.

**MatildaSue: **Thank you, I try.

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I owned PJO why would I write on fanfiction?**

**STORY**

Annabeth imagined Percy's face if he had known her thoughts just then. _Kill me! Now, for once in my life just give me what I want!_ The voice in her head sounded a bit hysterical. The sound of the footsteps stopped, and again she felt lost.

"Πώς τολμούν αυτός!" An outraged voice shrieked above her head. It was not obvious if it was a woman or a man, either a very masculine woman, or very feminine man. It didn't have the characteristic thickness of a normal monster, but it sounded old, and educated. Annabeth realized that it had been speaking in Greek, yet the words "How dare he!" seemed very out of place in this situation.

"Annabeth, can you hear me?"_ Kill me already._ The voice had oddly jumped to english. Her hopelessness had subsided now, given the fact that something was happening, but it was still there lurking stealthily along the edges of her mind, ready to grab hold and tear her to pieces. Vaguely she wondered if too much fear could kill you. She didn't answer the voice, it's not like she could anyways.

"I'm going to kill that sea spawn!" _Percy? He was here? The monster wanted to kill him? After it killed her of course. No, I won't let it touch my Seaweed Brain. No, no, no. How will you stop it?_ There it was, hopeless latched on to her thoughts and she felt as if she would explode, which would be nice, death. No, now she can't die because now she needed to protect her Percy. If she could.

"Annabeth, are you frozen?" Obviously the person was more stupid than a box of rocks. If she's paralyzed how will she answer? "Okay, Annabeth, don't move!" Then everything stopped, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know, shortest chapter ever. But I need it to end here. Review! Because that pressures me to write! I feel bad, the only movement in the last 2 chapters consisted of a pinky toe and her mouth, pathetic.**

**-Annabeth Evans (I changed my pen name, if you can tell me where the Evans is from I'll give you a sneak peek, unless I told you *cough*nerdybear*cough*booklover421*cough*)**


End file.
